


Shadows in the Blur

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: A late supper, then back to Baker Street. It's a foggy night, but Holmes and Watson know the way home. Don't they?(Also: Holmes does not know how this courtship thing works.)





	Shadows in the Blur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Watson's Woes JWP 2019 Collection, [**July 5th prompt**](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1915878.html) (click on link for visual prompt).

Our late supper at Simpson's was excellent. I ordered the best brandy, and raised my snifter often.

"To your very good health, Watson." 

"And to yours, Holmes."

Now, we are on our way home. The hour is late, and the weather poor. Enshrouded as we are by the moonless night and the thick fog, we are merely two shadows in the blur of the feeble streetlamps. 

We walk arm in arm, as is our custom. The taste of brandy lingers on my tongue. I am not drunk, but my step falters, ever so slightly. Watson leans into me to lend his support.

_Capital._

The thoroughfares here are deserted. 

_At this moment, we might be the only two living beings in the whole of London._ I smile at my whimsical thought. _If only it were so._

Watson looks at me, a question in his eyes. I begin to explain my amusement when I realise that is not what he is asking. He is asking... something else entirely.

I answer in the affirmative, as I have long wished to do. Brandy lingers on his tongue as well.

One might think this is madness, in so public a place, but fear not. We are, after all, the only living beings in the whole of London. 

We are but a single shadow in the blur.


End file.
